Why Me
by Tol Morwen
Summary: What happens when you have two feuding digidestines, an angry group tired of fighting, and a pair of handcuffs? What do you think! TROUBLE!
1. Surprise surprise

Angel- I own Digimon. I own it and you don't! HA, HA, HA!  
  
Davis- Are you crazy? You don't own us and you never will so there!  
  
Angel- *beginning to crack* Ok, ok! *sniffles* I don't own Digimon ok.  
  
Anyway this is my first fic so be gentle with reviews!  
  
Why Me!  
  
DAVIS POINT OF VIEW-  
  
*Ring, ring, ring* "Huh. What happened?" Davis mumbled while  
  
face down on his pillow. If you saw him right now you would think he was  
  
dead. "Stupid alarm clock always waking me up. Oh well might as well get  
  
up now." Davis began walking to the bathroom and started to brush his teeth. As he did, he noticed that he had a hard time trying to walk. He also  
  
noticed that he was dragging something heavy. He turned around only to  
  
see.  
  
TK POINT OF VIEW-  
  
*Ring, ring, ring* 'I have got to remember to destroy that thing later' Tk  
  
thought. 'Wait a minute. This isn't my room. It's Davis's! Oh my God! How  
  
the heck did I get here!' Tk had no time to think because he was being  
  
dragged to the bathroom by Motomiya himself. Of course he was too  
  
speechless to say anything. He didn't even say anything as he was almost  
  
being knocked to unconscious again when he hit his head on the wall, was  
  
dragged over a dirty pile of socks, and almost chocked to death on a piece of  
  
paper. But he did hear, "Te what the hell are you doing here!"  
  
"How in the world am I supposed to know Goggles." Tk said while  
  
taking the crumpled piece of paper out if his mouth.  
  
"I don't care! Get the hell out of my house ALREADY!!" Davis  
  
screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Oh all right, just shut up!" Tk mumbled. He only went four steps before  
  
Davis crashed into him. "Davis!"  
  
"It's not me," Davis whispered softly with fear, "We're handcuffed to  
  
each other!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _____________________________________________________________  
  
Please review, please. I might do another chapter if I get some good  
  
reviews. So review! 


	2. the really messed up plan

Angel- Wow. I got reviews. Cool! Anyway this chapter will be in normal perspective and will be before the first chapter takes place. Well the disclaimer applies to this chapter too so all you greedy, bloodsucking lawyers STAY AWAY! (Got nothing you want anyway.)  
  
Chapter 2- The Planning-  
  
A week before the uhhh. incident, the digidestine were at the park to discuss the uhh. rivalry between the two respected DD. "I say we kill the two of them off so we won't have to listen to all their crap!" Yolie yelled. Now it wasn't as if Yolie hated Tk, it was just that she was annoyed (plus it was that time of the month again). "Yolie, some of us are not as violent as you and would therefore do peaceful ways to solve this problem," Izzy commented. "Plus if we did kill them off we would have to go to jail and I don't know about you but I would rather marry Gennai than go there!" Everyone murmured whispers of agreement at that statement. "The two of them just don't spend enough time with each other," Sora said. "Maybe if they did they'll find out they have something in common." Sora looked at everyone hoping that they'll agree. She soon found Kari twisting a magazine with her hands. "Kari?" she asked cautiously. "I am so sick of their fighting!" Kari screamed into the world. "I mean sure it was flattering at first but now it's, it's, uhhh I hate this!!" Matt who was sitting next to her subtly took a couple of steps away from her fearing for his life. "Don't worry Kari," Tai said to appease his baby sister, "We'll make sure they don't bother you EVER again. if you catch my drift." By now Tai had a homicidal gleam in his eyes. Joe and Cody now took a couple of steps away from Tai fearing for THEIR lives. "Maybe we should try Sora's idea?" suggested Ken. "Who knows, it might work right?" At a loss for words about the current situation everyone remained silent. However due to the lack of plans and sleep they finally agreed. Mimi (who now moved back to Japan) said, "How are we going to do this? I mean it's not like the two of them are just willingly spend time together? "Well maybe Kari could you know.. coax them to?" suggested Cody. "Hell NO!" Kari all but screamed. "I will sooner sing love songs to Azulongmon than do that. None of you, and I mean NONE of you could make me do that!" "Alright Kari no need to yell in my ear ya know," replied Izzy. "But you know my parents do have a pair of handcuffs. Do you think we should.?" Izzy trailed off. "Whoa wait one minute here! Why the hell would your parents keep a pair of handcuffs in your home?" soon to not be innocent Cody asked. "Trust me. Unless you want five years of counseling you do NOT want to know," Izzy answered with a face that looked like he was eating a lemon. Everyone else shuddered at the terrifying image implied. "You know that handcuff idea with Tk and Davis might not be such a bad idea," Joe said. "Really Joe, just exactly how are we gonna get them together huh? Oh hi Tk we just wanted you to know that you should be handcuffed with Davis 'cause everyone is tired of your stupid fights, ok? Yeah that's just brilliant!" Tai commented. "Listen Izzy you just get those handcuffs and me and Tai will do the rest. Trust me. We know what to do with these types of situations."  
  
Three Days after Meeting at Midnight-  
  
"Tai you got the handcuffs?" whispered Matt. The two mafia members I mean the uhh digidestines were outside Tk's apartment dressed in black. Both of them wore camouflage paint on there faces. "Tai. TAI!" "SHH! I'm right here Matt. Geez you are deaf and blind!" Tai whispered back. "Forget it! Do you have object A with you Mr. Black?" Matt asked. "What's object A Matt?" Tai asked. "It's not Matt it's Mr. Blue. Mr. Blue! And object A is the handcuffs DOY!" "Don't make fun of me Mr. My-Hair-Got-Turned-Pink-Last-Year!" Tai snickered. "Hey, hey, hey. Listen it's not my fault Jun became a crazy bad-ass psychopath ok," replied Matt while shifting uncomfortably. In the dark you couldn't see his face turn a deep shade of pink. I mean come on. You would blush too if you got bested by a girl. "Now let's go ok!" "Fine Mr. Pink," Tai said trying very hard not to laugh. "It's blue. BLUE!!!!" "Sheesh alright psychopath!" Quickly the two of them proceeded to Tk's apartment. Matt took a hairclip out of his pocket and tried to pick the lock. "Shit! It's not working!" "Hi Matt. Nice weather we're having don't ya think. Oh yeah the door's unlocked," Tai said casually. "What are you. ohh," Matt started but soon stopped after he turned the handle. "You know that's not safe. You never know what kind of cuckoos are out here." "Like us maybe," Tai said. "Yeah! I mean no. I mean oh never mind," Matt said. "Let's go."  
  
Several Hours Later "Geez Tk is heavy!" Tai exclaimed. "He really has to go visit Jenny Craig, Matt!" Tai began to gently set Tk on the ground while trying very hard not to collapse. "Hey don't you think your brother should have woken up by now. I mean we did almost drop him down the stairs three times, threw him out of the window, and banged his head on the doors and walls ten times!" "Tk always has this ability to sleep even if the world endings so who cares anyway wait ha ha achoo!" Matt sneezed. "What the. Matt, Tai. What are you doing in my room?" Tk asked sleepily. "Oh well uhhh. You see we're not really here," Tai said while waiving both his hands in the air. "We're part of your dream. Right man?" He asked gesturing to Matt to say yes. "What are you oh oh! Yes Tk we are part of your dream. You see we are your subconscious. Yes you have unresolved issues. You owe your brother, Matt, $67.91. You also need to give him back your guitar and the baseball cards collection since you conned him out of it with that coin." "Like hell I would," Tk replied sleepily. He soon gave a loud yawn and went back to sleep mumbling the same words over again. "Well that was surprising," Tai said while picking Tk up by his arms leaving Matt with the legs. "Tai" "Yeah Matt?" "Shut up."  
  
MORNING- "When do you think they'll wake up?" Tai asked. The two of them were outside Davis's apartment awaiting sound of realizations. Pretty soon the two of them heard agonizing screams coming from inside the building. "Ah. Music to my ears. Music to my ears." Matt said tiredly. 


	3. Cookie Monster?

Hi there! I'm here again with a new name. Well if you're reading this chapter that means that you have great endurance to even read this fic. Well the disclaimer is in the first chapter so read that if you love disclaimers but to let you know I own NOTHING! Well enjoy! PS- I sorta changed Jun's attitude toward everything which means she's OOC.  
  
Chapter 3-  
  
"AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
"Davis you've been screaming for half an hour now. Shut up!" Tk screamed in Davis's face.  
  
"I can't help it. We're stuck like this aren't we?"  
  
"Listen. I won't lie to you but maybe. Either I'm still in bed or someone has some sick and twisted humor in them. Never in my wildest dreams have I thought of this. ok maybe, but I never thought it would come true!" Tk said. "Listen let's call for help ok?"  
  
"What no way! I'm not letting anyone see me with well you."  
  
"Gee thanks," Tk said sarcastically. "Let's at least call my mom. She's probably worried about me." Tk began walking towards the phone but instantly stopped when the handle on the nearby door began to turn.  
  
"SHIT! My sister's home! Quick get in the closet!" Davis half yelled. "What are you crazy?"  
  
"Shut the fuck up and get in!" And with these wise words, Davis "gracefully" pushed Tk into the closet and left part of it open for the chain. It was a good thing that this was done in record time because Jun took this moment to walk in. "Hi squirt."  
  
"Hey there my sweet, loving, and kind sister. And how was your day. Spectacular I hope!" Davis said with a fake smile pasted on his face.  
  
"Ok what's up? You just called me loving so something's wrong!" Jun said.  
  
"Wh-what? Jun, how could you?" He said with a sort of pain in his face. "Why would you dare to accuse me of doing something wrong?"  
  
"Open the closet."  
  
"Hehehe. Excuse me?" Davis began to instinctively back into the closet door.  
  
"You heard me. Something's up. You're moving towards that closet like there's something there you don't want anyone to know."  
  
"But How!"  
  
"Davis, Davis, Davis. You're my brother. I know when something is wrong. Beside, don't you think stalking Matt for the past two years left me something like oh I don't know. an increase in intelligence, or maybe honing my stealth abilities, or knowing something's wrong, or maybe the fact there's a pale hand coming out of the closet door! Come out Mr. Takaishi!"  
  
With this Tk came out of the closet literally. "Hehehe. Nice place ya got here Jun. Hehehe."  
  
"Ohhhh. Just one more year Jun. Then you'll be off to college." Jen turned around to see Tk and her brother fighting.  
  
"Why didn't you hide that fucking hand you bobo!" Davis screamed.  
  
"I'm sorry if you picked such a lousy spot to hide but no need to blame me for your mistakes. And don't call me a bobo. You're the bobo!" Tk retaliated.  
  
"No You!"  
  
"You!"  
  
"Yoooouuuu!  
  
"Just one more year Jun and you'll be away from the insanity." Jun looked back at her brother and guest. "Ah fuck it. A year's too long." Suddenly the phone rang. Seeing that her brother and his friend were too busy arguing with their little and confused minds, she grabbed the phone and said, "Hello."  
  
"Jun. OMG you must come to my home. MUST!!!" Momoe said in a panicky voice.  
  
"What? Momoe what are you talking about. What happened?"  
  
"Ok, I was baking some cookies for my parent's anniversary. Everything was going fine until I realized I added too much yeast. I don't know what happened but my batches of cookies are alive!!"  
  
"Alive?" Jun asked.  
  
"YES! ALIVE! You have to help me Jun. Yolie's gone out with her friends to the mall and Hawkmon stayed home. He's doing everything he can to help and, OH SHIT!!!!!!"  
  
"Momoe!" Jun practically screamed. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Jun, I think the cookie monster ATE Hawkmon!"  
  
"Ate him!?!" Davis's sister asked disbelievingly.  
  
"Yes and." The phone suddenly went dead.  
  
Jun did what any girl her age would do. She panicked. "Shit, shit, SHIT!!!!!!!! Davis I gotta go." She said while grabbing a baseball bat, a first aid kit, and surprisingly Veemon.  
  
"Jun you can't go. You need to help me get this fool off!" Davis said with a panicky voice referring to Tk.  
  
"I can and I will. Oh and I'm taking Veemon," she said with determination while holding the Digimon in her arm. Surprisingly Veemon didn't struggle. He was promised some cookie dough if he cooperated. "I'll be back soon guys. I hope." And faster than you can say 'cookies' the two left running down the hall toward a needy girl's home.  
  
"Soooo. Ya hungry Tk?"  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Well that's that. Hope you like it! Don't know where I got the cookie monster idea from but still. Sorry I made Jun OOC but we don't know what she's like. Well review! 


	4. Davis’ Irregular Fantasy

Why Me Chapter 4 by Whispers of an Angel-  
  
Davis' Irregular Fantasy-  
  
Davis and Tk were sitting down munching on the cookies on the table. They didn't know where the cookies came from, they just were there. In fact as far as Davis knew, there weren't any cookies in the apartment until now. "Well genius, what now?" Davis said stuffing a cookie into his mouth.  
  
"We basically try to survive until one of us kills the other due to anger or stupidity. Right now I have a better chance of surviving than you," Tk replied casually.  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Because, my thickheaded moron I will kill you if you do not close your mouth while eating!" Tk said, slowly pronouncing each word and screaming at the end. He slammed his fist on the table. "Shit! Davis what the hell are we going to do!"  
  
"Why are you asking me? I'm a thickheaded moron, remember?" Davis feigned with innocence while being smug. "Anyway, Jun'll help."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I just know. She always helps. She'll be back soon. I just wonder though," Davis said curiously.  
  
"Wonder what?" was the reply from the blonde.  
  
"Where she is."  
  
"Well judging on the way she ran out of the apartment I don't think she'll be back soon," Tk replied.  
  
"Yeah I guess."  
  
"What are we going to do when everyone else finds out about this!?!" Davis screamed. "I hardly doubt the others will understand." Davis then pictured what will happen if the other Digidestined found out about the situation.  
  
~Davis's Fantasy~  
  
Davis was tied up on a chair in the classroom with Yolie, Cody, and Ken skipping around and laughing at him. A few feet away from him was Kari wearing black and holding a whip. Davis eyes suddenly bulged out and before he could pass out Kari used the whip to hit him on his arm. "Owww what the heck Kari!"  
  
"Quiet speck," Kari yelled while walking back and forth.  
  
"Hahahaha she called you spe- eck," Ken, Cody, Yolie said tauntingly.  
  
"Now my thickheaded moron the leader of your fantasy will punish you," Kari said.  
  
"You Kari?" Davis asked dreamily.  
  
"NOOO!"  
  
"Oh," was the reply  
  
"It will be.. my brother Tai."  
  
"Tai!?! What are you talking about?" At this moment Tai opened the door wearing glasses, a judge's robe, and holding a gavel. Matt suddenly appeared wearing a policeman's outfit holding a portable desk.  
  
"Thank you bailiff," Tai said. "Now go get me some potato chips, some soda, a bed, and some lotion. Oh and Kari I might need that whip later." He finished while looking evilly at Matt. Davis soon disturbed his thoughts though.  
  
"Tai this is my fantasy not yours ok."  
  
"What? Oh. Oh yeah," Tai sighed nervously. "Oh well." The "judge" pounded on the desk while screaming, "Order! Order in the cour- I mean classroom." Now Tai began to read the papers the bailiff handed to him concerning the situation. "Well Davis this is odd, even for you. But because you are my friend I will not send you to jail."  
  
After hearing that Cody, Ken, Yolie, Kari, Davis, and Matt all yelled out, "You won't!"  
  
"No. Instead I will administer the next worst punishment," Tai replied mysteriously. With a flick of his gavel he then yelled out, "Bring out the dancing Dark Masters!" All of a sudden Piedmon, Puppetmon, Metalseadramon, and Machinedramon came out dancing all the way while everyone except Tai began bursting out in laughter.  
  
"Tai is that supposed to be my punishment?" Davis giggled when he could breathe again. "Because you know I've seen worse when the entire football team came to school wearing a tutu."  
  
"I know," Tai said, "But I have something worse!" With that he jumped up and ripped off the robe he was wearing revealing a disco outfit. Everyone else gaped with their mouths open when a disco ball came out from the ceiling. "I'll be joining the Dark masters while they dance!" and he explained further by dancing and singing along to "I Will Survive". The four evil Digimon looked at one another figuring how they got into this mess but decided to dance anyway. Davis' eyes literally popped out of their sockets.  
  
"No, no, NO! Anything but that! Please anything. Send me to jail, PLEASE!!"  
  
~End the fantasy~  
  
"Davis, Davis, DAVIS WAKE UP!" Tk yelled while shaking the Raspberry haired boy.  
  
"What? Oh, it was just a horrible, strange nightmare. Good," Davis sighed contently.  
  
"Do I even want to know?" Tk asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Good."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know that was short but I'll try to make it longer next chapter. Also Jun's adventure with the cookie monster will be a separate story and the next chapter will include Tk's fantasy. Well review! It's what keeps me alive! ^_~ 


	5. Tk's Crazy Dream

Why Me  
  
Chapter 4- Tk's Crazy Dream  
  
By whispers of an angel  
  
~~***~~  
  
"Yes Mom. no I'm not doing drugs. tell Patamon what happened. yup.WHAT I AM NOT DOING THAT WITH DAVIS!!" Tk yelled at the phone. After Davis woke up Tk had decided to finally call his mom but now he wasn't so sure if it was a good idea. His face was beet red and his body language said 'touch me and I'll bite your finger off.' But with that he was actually curious about what Tk's mom said that normally got the calm boy angry.  
  
"Don't worry I'll be fine. Ok buy," Tk said while hanging up. He stood there for a few minutes mumbling 'why me?' over and over again until Davis couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Tk?" he asked softly but decided he wasn't very subtle screamed, "TK!"  
  
"What do you want goggles!?!" he screamed.  
  
"What did your mom say that got you so angry?" Davis' answer was a pillow hitting his head at 60 miles an hour. "Ok I take it that you don't want me to know." He was then met with another pillow following his brethren's direction.  
  
The air was thick with tension but was soon broken when the door opened to reveal Jun and Demiveemon walking in. Or rather Jun, with her t-shirt ripped, rolling Demiveemon, who had cookie stains all over him. She said in a cold voice to her brother. "If you ever tell anyone about this moment I'll bring out the baby pictures and show them to your soccer teammates, especially the tush photo." She was met with Davis' whine of, "Awww Jun not that!"  
  
She turned towards Tk and said, "And you! I will find a way to destroy your life don't you worry!" Jun looked at them both one final time, rolled Demiveemon to Davis' room and put him on his bed. When she was done she came out and looked at them again. Both boys were oddly silent. "Now I'm going to take a bath and if anyone disturbs me I will rip off your arm and beat you with it!!" She emphasized her point by slamming the bathroom door.  
  
"Don't worry when she gets like this it's better to avoid her unless you have a death wish," Davis said knowingly.  
  
Tk took a deep sigh. "Listen I'm going to take a nap. My mom will come later to bring Patamon. Wake me up when she comes." He plopped ungracefully on the sofa pulled his hat on his face and began sleeping.  
  
Davis muttered under his breath, "Yeah I'm you slaaavvve!"  
  
~~~~****  
  
*Tk's dream*  
  
Tk woke up to find that he had been tied up to a medieval torture rack in a dungeon. Suddenly the door opened to reveal Davis in the Digimon Emperor's costume followed by Ken, Kari, Yolie, Cody and Matt. "Well slap my arse and beat me silly," Tk said.  
  
"Wow bro I didn't think you were that kinky," Matt said.  
  
"Well we could always try it!" Kari said gleefully.  
  
At this moment Tk began to panic. "No, nonono! No one is going anywhere near my ass!" He then began thinking. "Well maybe Kari, but that it!" he amended.  
  
"Ha! I won't go anywhere near you!" Kari screamed.  
  
"Hah, hah, haha! She won't go anywhere near you!" Ken, Yolie, and Cody sang while joining their hands in a circle.  
  
"And now for the final touch," Matt said while bringing out a whip. He walked over to where Davis was and handed it to him where he practically squealed with delight. "Here you go Davis. Go make with the happy," he finished. By now Davis was actually squealed with happiness.  
  
"And now it's time for your punishment!" Davis yelled. Quietly he said to the others, "I'm so happy! Thank you for giving me this chance. I'll make you proud!"  
  
"Get on with it all ready!" Yolie screamed.  
  
"Yeah I need my daily dose of screaming," said Ken.  
  
"Ok! Geez just trying to make him more nervous!" defended Davis. Now he tried his maniacal, evil laughter. "Mwuah ha ha ha!" He went to a closet in the room and wheeled out a TV. "This Tk is for making my life HELL! Mwuah ha ha ha ha!" He then popped a video in it. "I know about your irrational fear of Barney because I read your diary!" Davis pushed play and soon enough it was a video of Barney.  
  
"NOOOOO!"  
  
"Hey wait a minute!"  
  
"What was that?" Cody asked.  
  
"ME!" screamed Tai.  
  
"Tai what are you doing up?" Kari asked.  
  
"Matt didn't wake me up!" Tai whined. "Why?"  
  
Matt stood to one corner and shook his head slightly. "Tai after the last dream's failure we unanimously decided to leave you out in the future."  
  
"What!?!" Tai screamed. "I was very good!"  
  
"Bring out the dancing dark masters Tai?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Guys stop arguing!" Tk yelled.  
  
"Shoot it's almost time for Days of Our Lives," Kari said. "Davis end this now."  
  
"But Kari!"  
  
"Now!"  
  
"Fine!" Davis walked towards Tk, took his head and kissed him.  
  
"AHHHHHH!" Tk spat out.  
  
~~~~~*****  
  
~~End Dream~~  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Tk screamed.  
  
"Whoa Tk you ok?" Davis asked feigning concern.  
  
"Oh it's not real. It's not real," Tk said on the couch. He noticed that Davis had made himself a sandwich and he could hear the water running in the bathroom.  
  
"Davis?"  
  
"Yeah Tk?" A pillow shot Davis in the head.  
  
"That's for reading my diary."  
  
~~~~~~~~~*************  
  
That wasn't as good as the other chapter but oh well. I'll going to concentrate on this story other than The Prophecy but even then the chapters for this story will come out late. Please review anyway though! 


End file.
